Many conventional applications enable the use of geographic maps for exploring areas by viewing related photographic imagery and/or for navigation. Some of the image data associated with geographic locations in such applications can be very large due to the high resolutions used in acquiring them. Panoramic image data associated with such locations can be even larger. Such large images often negatively affect the user experience because substantial delays are caused when the images are downloaded to the display devices from remote servers, and further, delays may occur with local processing of the images.